elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Osamu Ando
Will soon become an important character Osamu Ando (Sand)(19) Appearance Wears a White Headband and a grey Scarf around his neck to match Guess the important people by their character design lookin' hair Has two normal swords and carries the Elemental Sword of Lava on his back. Personality Reminds me of Wave(AGK), Shikamaru(Naruto) and the girl in charge of the army in the north(FMAB) All he wants is a life without the struggle. Blames the King's Agency for all his problems and believes if he does some agk shit, things would get better for him and his "Family" Likes practical jokes. making people fall through the ceiling, pretending the punch people in the face but teleporting his hand away. The Leader of the Rebellion ASKED him to join. I think that says it all. Magic/Combat/Weapons Magic Sand Affinity Gates on the Lower Half of his body (0%) FIRE (25%) (0%) LAVA HAZE (50%) (0%) EARTH WATER (100%) (25%) SAND ICE (50%) WIND Developed gates at normal age. No Exceptions One of the best fighters in the Rebellion While he prefers hand-to-hand, he is a skilled Magic User Able to create a GrindWheel with relative ease User of Quantum Discord Owner of the Elemental Sword of Lava Can use Both at the same time likes it's nothing An Expert at using any bladed weapon, Ando is a Master Swordsman Masuno: Hatre Background He was born in the same poor area and raised in the same shitty orphanage Hitoshi Masuno was. They became friends. they ended up forming a gang out of all the kids in that area. they had beef with other kids from nearby areas. blah de blah gang wars, hitoshi became known as the most dangerous child mage in tsunia, osamu has just gotten magic around that time Ando swore that he would abolish the entire Kings agency for taking his best friend. Thid one time he tries to join the Rebellion. He sneaks into their base, but as he approaches the room the leader was in, he overhears plans to ambush the King's Agency and acquire the teleportation artifact, Quantum Discord. That's when he reveals himself and claims he wants to help. He almost gets killed before he could blink, but the Second-In-Command, a retired member of KA7 (big guy with the metal pillar), recognizes him and tells them not to attack. they listen. Osamu tells him what's up. They Agree under conditions: 1) If he gets caught/killed: They'll take in the rest of the gang and they'll join the rebellion 2) If he succeeds: Same as above including him. If Osamu is able to use Quantum Harmony, he can keep at as long as he remains loyal to the Rebellion 3) If he gets somebody caught/killed: Everyone Dies. Including Hitoshi. He's cool with this. They do their thing and it worked out, and now all of KA7 is part of the Rebellion. Besides Hitoshi. all they have to do now is find hitoshi they break into the prison he's in he isnt there only reasons he wouldnt be there are: 1) He's already been executed. 2) He's been let out on probation and is probably being used for experiments basically he's already gone except he appears on tv during the last certamine autem casia, so he's actually alive and he didnt come back and he's training to become a King's agent. They're gonna kill him. Ando's hatred towards the King's agency is now at it's peak.